


The Art of Secret Telling

by jilliancares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarrassment, First Kiss, M/M, Secret Crush, Secrets, Tickle Fights, allura kidnaps a sleeping lance, keith hunk and pidge tickle lance, secret telling, woah secret doesn't even look like a word anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: Lance spends a lot of time running away from everyone in hopes of hiding the fact that he's never been kissed and is also secretly in love with Keith.(Or, the team is expected to tell their deepest secrets in order to secure an alliance and Lance decides to Not™. Which doesn't work out well.)





	The Art of Secret Telling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melancholymango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymango/gifts).



> this fic is in celebration of @melancholymango 's birth!! kali is v wonderful v great and i'm so glad she's alive i went ahead and created this story of words for her ily my dude

Lance really only had two secrets. Two things that he would probably rather cut off a finger than tell anyone about.

The first was that he, Lance McClain, had never even so much as kissed another person. It was humiliating, wasn’t it? He was all talk and no game, constantly going on about the girlfriends he’d had in the past, all the dirty things they’d done together, when in reality he was the most virginy virgin to ever virgin. He’d only managed to dig himself into this mess because he’d thought being all cool and experienced would impress Pidge and Hunk back when they were all just getting to know each other. And now he was stuck with the lies, hiding his shameful secret behind a barrage of flirting and half-hoping some alien would let him suck face with them so he could feel a little bit less like a liar.

His second secret was one he planned to take to the grave. Contrary to popular belief, he didn’t really hate Keith. He felt the very opposite of that, actually, not that Lance would even dare to think it in his own mind because who knew what the hell Pidge was capable of inventing. It was only a matter of time until she could read his thoughts.

But sadly, it was true. Lance didn’t find Keith repulsive and horrible. He didn’t hate the sight of him, didn’t want to punch that mullet-ed head or sneer at his pale face. He just wanted to stare at him, unbidden, and appreciate the sheer, annoying beauty that was Keith Kogane. He wanted to kiss him, wanted to hold him close and tight and pant against those perfect lips.

Instead, he insulted him probably too often and antagonized him probably too much. But it was for a good cause! Protecting his secret!

And so surely it wasn’t so bad that, instead of telling either one of his humiliating secrets to ensure an alliance with a magical people, he lied and jeopardized the team to protect his own skin. Right?

**Approximately 4 hours earlier:**

“I hope they feed us,” Lance sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he followed Hunk out of the castle-ship, Keith a step or so behind him. He was almost constantly (and freakily) aware of the other boy’s vicinity to himself. Currently, they were on the planet Moreen on a diplomatic mission. The people here were magic wielders, a useful ally against the Galra empire.

“I just hope it goes quickly,” Allura sighed, looking behind herself and past Hunk to make eye contact with Lance. “I feel like a sitting Urupid whenever we stay in one place for too long.”

The Morinians greeted them a little ways outside the castle-ship where they then led them to an ornate looking building—a palace. Everyone’s shoes echoed loudly on the polished floors inside, making Lance feel like he had to try to walk more quietly.

“The queen is excited to meet you, Princess,” said the Morinian towards the front of the group. Lance was busy trying to take in everything that he could, twisting his neck to stare up at the ceilings and arches above the windows.

The chamber they were finally brought to was just as large and echoey as the rest of the building, but there was a long table in the center of it, platters of food stacked along its entire length. Lance let out a quiet “whoop!” of excitement.

They were all ushered to their seats, encouraged to fill their plates while the Morinian queen smiled benignly. The food was exuberant (if foreign and strangely colored) but Lance enjoyed it all the same, sharing looks of amazement with Hunk all the while. By the time their bellies were full, Lance was feeling confident that they’d soon be out of there. Allura had been talking with the queen all throughout the meal, both Coran and Shiro piping in at places as well, and the queen seemed readily won over.

But Lance was wrong. When Allura finally asked for the queen’s assistance against the Galra, she slowly shook her head.

“We Morinians can taste untruths in the air,” she said. “Your crew exudes untruthfulness like a thick fog.”

“What?” Allura exclaimed, looking dumfounded.

“We do _not_ ,” Lance huffed, offended for the sake of everyone. Keith, on his other side, was glowering at the queen, looking about ready to activate his bayard and stab her through.

“It’s up to all of you to sort this out,” the queen said with a shrug, a strangely human gesture for someone who’d never seen humans before. Still, her eyes were serious. “If each of you share your deepest secret amongst each other, I’m sure your fog of lies will lessen. Do this and my people will join you in this war.”

And so they returned to the ship, Allura grumbling under her breath so angrily Lance was almost afraid she’d strike out at anyone who interrupted.

“The _nerve_  of her!” she finally burst out, storming into the lounge, the rest of the team steps behind her. “Calling us all liars! Just because we don’t tell each other _everything_  doesn’t mean we’re lying!”

“Yeah,” Lance agreed quickly. “Besides, having some private thoughts and feelings is healthy.”

Murmurs of agreement sprouted up around the room at this statement, and Allura groaned as she threw herself onto the nearest chair. Lance stayed standing, hoping Allura would call the queen on her bullshit and steer the castle-ship away. Who needed magic people in a war anyway? Pfft! Totally useless.

“It wouldn’t take that long for us to try the telling secrets thing,” Coran finally suggested, looking at Allura with worry in his eyes. “We could be back down at the palace within the hour.”

Hunk nodded. “It’s worth it for the sake of the universe, right?”

“Fine,” Allura muttered, but Lance’s shoulders were already climbing to his ears. Secrets were secret for a reason! Leaving sounded like a much better idea than secret telling—surely everyone else would think so too!?

But apparently, they didn’t. Obediently, everyone else seated themselves on the circle of couches, looking annoyed themselves, but not particularly nervous or scared. Lance sat down next to Allura, putting on a mask of nonchalance.

“I’ll start,” said Allura, but Lance heard it as if he were underwater, her voice muffled and far away. He couldn’t even find it in himself to concentrate, not as she told her secret, nor Pidge after her. Their words slipped right over his head, fading from memory before they could even take root. His heart was thundering in his chest.

He _couldn’t_  tell his secrets. Neither one of them could ever see the light of day—this was something that he had promised to himself what felt like a million years ago.

Time was slipping away around him, spilling through his fingers like water as the secret-telling procession continued further and further around the circle. Lance was so out of it he couldn’t even concentrate on whatever Keith’s secret was, letting blackmail material escape him more easily than he ever would’ve let it before.

And then, finally, it was his turn.

His mind scrambled, thoughts reeling somewhere behind his eyes and around his brain, a myriad of excuses flitting to the forefront of his mind, none of them sounding truthful enough. Finally, Lance just opened his mouth and waited for something to come out.

“I don’t have any secrets.”

 _Ah, fuck._  Why couldn’t he have just made up something? Or said he secretly liked Keith’s stupid hair? Why couldn’t he have said _anything_  less incriminating?

Everyone was just staring at him.

“What?” he said. “I’m an open book! I don’t have anything to hide!” _Yes, yes, continue with this lie. This is a great idea._

“You don’t have a _single_  secret,” Pidge said flatly, looking at him with complete disbelief written all over her face.

“Well, sometimes I don’t brush my teeth at night,” Lance admitted.

“Gross,” muttered Keith.

“This is a no-judgement zone!” Lance exclaimed, pointing a finger at Keith, who rolled his eyes.

“Alright,” Allura said, looking at Lance suspiciously. “Well, since we’ve all told a secret then—” A pointed look at Lance “—I say we go to bed.”

“I thought we were going to go back down the palace after this?” said Hunk, looking confused.

“Now I’m thinking it’d be better to wait,” Allura said darkly.

“Awesome!” said Lance. “Sounds great! Goodnight!” With that, he was up and out of the room, laying within the swath of blankets on his bed in minutes.

**Now, again:**

Lance prided himself on being a very intuitive guy. He was good at knowing when something was bothering someone, skilled at realizing when someone was hurt and knowing just how to comfort them. It’d been something he’d been known for back at home, being able to walk through the front door and know his older sister was upset at a single glance.

And he was generally pretty good at cheering people up, too. He used everything in his arsenal, from sarcasm, to jokes, to his wallet (used to buy chocolate or ice cream, usually). He was also good at deciphering other emotions, such as anger. For example, he knew when to run the fuck away from his older brothers (both bigger _and_  stronger than him) because he’d pissed them off just a bit too much. He could read moods as easily as books, emotions written across faces like words on a page.

All this being true, Lance thought he’d be able to read the mood of, oh, all his friends planning to kidnap him in the middle of the night.

“What _is_  this!?” Lance demanded, struggling against Allura who was _carrying him_ , his hands pinned behind his back. It was terrifying how freakily strong she was, and normally Lance would be all for being carried by a beautiful lady, but not when he was being _kidnapped_.

“Stop struggling, Lance!” she bit out, probably because he was swinging his legs every which way and making this as difficult for her as possible. Lance couldn’t help it—he didn’t like being the butt of the joke. He liked being _in_  on the prank, thank you very much. He was sure if it was, say, Keith in his position he’d be finding it totally hilarious.

“Why are you doing this?” Lance groaned, finally going limp in her arms, breathless from fighting against her. Mere moments later she stopped walking, plopping him down onto a couch, his hands still tied behind his back. “Listen, I’m all for kinky stuff but usually it involves some form of _consent_.”

This statement was followed by a series of groans, making it suddenly apparent that the entire team was in this room. Lance felt his cheeks go pink, thinking of how exactly he looked—blind folded, hair a mess, and wearing nothing but pajama pants.

“Mind explaining to me what’s going on?” he tried tentatively. Very suddenly, the blindfold was ripped off his face, leaving him blinking in the sudden light of the room.

“We’re sick of your lies, Lance!” shouted Hunk very dramatically. Lance raised an eyebrow at him.

“What lies?” Lance questioned, playing innocent.

“Oh my God, you’re like, the worst liar ever,” said Pidge. “We knew you were lying earlier.”

“I wasn’t!”

“Tell the truth _or else_!” Pidge threatened, a fist raised. Lance gaped at her.

“You guys would beat me up? For not telling the truth?”

Several pairs of eyes flitted to Pidge’s fist, still raised in the air.

“ _No_ ,” Allura said pointedly, and Pidge sighed, dropping her hand back by her side. Keith was standing on the other side of her, his arms crossed and looking as angry as ever.

“My wrists hurt,” said Lance. No one made a move to untie him, and he sighed, slouching down against the couch.

“You have to tell us your secret, Lance,” Allura said strictly. Even she was crossing her arms now, looking serious and important.

Alright, so maybe they knew he’d lied before, but that didn’t mean they could force his secret out of him. “No.”

Allura’s mouth dropped open. She looked offended.

“You _will_  tell us your secret!”

“No I won’t.”

She scoffed, taking a threatening step forward.

“You will or _else_!” Pidge piped up again.

Lance just pulled his knees up to his chest, having a much harder time doing so without the use of his hands.

“What could possibly be so bad about your secret?” Keith demanded. Lance just turned his nose up, deciding his best bet would be to ignore everyone around him until they eventually gave up.

“We’re going to have to use drastic measures,” Allura said solemnly. “Keith—restrain him.”

Keith didn’t even question it, and Lance was barely given a chance to protest before he was clambering onto the couch and wrapping his arms around Lance’s torso, holding him steady.

“Wait—” Lance managed, trying to ignore how _warm_  Keith felt against his bare back, as Allura commanded Hunk to come forward and hold Lance’s legs down. His struggling was useless, though he tried anyway, jerking fruitlessly in Keith and Hunk’s grasps.

“Pidge,” Allura instructed.

Lance was panicking. What were they going to do to him? Something horrible? _Torture_? He started to yell as she got closer to him, fighting harder against the arms holding him still, when Pidge dug her fingers into Lance’s ribs and _tickled him_.

It was worse than torture, probably. Lance screamed just as much, anyway, his stomach soon aching from laughter as he fought against unrelenting grasps. For a while his head was thrown back against Keith’s shoulder as he shrieked, trying to kick his legs free. Leaning his head back soon proved to be a bad idea, however, as Keith apparently decided to take initiative as well, digging his fingers into Lance’s neck and making him shrug his shoulders up to his ears, pressing his head down as hard as he could against Keith’s hand to try to stop the insistent movement of his fingers.

And then Hunk joined in, wriggling his fingers under Lance’s knees and at the bottom of his feet. No one seemed to be fazed by Lance’s begging for them to stop.

“ _Fine_!” Lance finally screamed. “Fine I-I’ll te-ll you but _stop_!”

Mercifully, the tickling stopped. He could still feel phantoms of their fingers all along his body, digging into the soft spots of his skin like a sword through chinks of armor. He was panting and sweaty, his breath wheezing out of him as his entire body ached.

Keith let go of him, as did Hunk, in preparation of his secret telling.

“Okay,” said Lance, carefully sitting up straight and looking at everyone around the room. “My secret is that…”  
Everyone was looking at him, their eyes wide and intense. Lance swallowed. And then he made the easiest decision: he somehow managed to flip himself over the back of the couch and run away, made much harder by the fact that his hands were still tied behind his back.

“LANCE!” shouted about a million angry people, but Lance ignored them, panting as he sprinted through the castle, trying his best to escape.

“Get back here!”

Lance ignored this weak attempt at stopping his escape and barreled into the main control room, barely even waiting for the door to the red lion’s hangar to open before crashing through it. He couldn’t exactly use the zip-line in his state, so instead he threw himself down the slide-like floor haphazardly, oofing as he tumbled down it painfully, getting flung into his speeder face first and simply accepting it as he was jetted towards his lion.

He could still hear angry shouts from somewhere behind him, though he wasn’t sure if anyone had actually seen him head into his lion’s hangar or not. Panting, he ran up to Red’s mouth, skidding to a stop before her.

“C’mon girl, please!” Lance begged. He didn’t doubt that, had he still been Blue’s paladin, his lion would’ve opened up for him without a second thought, letting him shoot off into space to escape his angry teammates completely unobstructed. Red, on the other hand, was just generating a _tough luck_  kind of attitude towards him. It was as if she actually wanted him to go back and tel his secrets and secure their ally-ship with the Morinians or something, which was ridiculous!

Thundering footsteps were echoing much too closely behind Lance and he practically growled at Red. “You are _evil_ ,” he hissed, before scampering around her frame and hiding behind her front paw, pressing his bare back against her cold metal. Maybe, if he was lucky, everyone would assume he was already in Red’s mouth, or that he’d escaped from her hangar somehow else.

Lance held his breath as what sounded like the entire team came pounding into the hangar, grumbling angrily under their breaths.

“Lance,” Allura said, sounding so threatening Lance almost fell the need to blurt his secret right then and there to avoid whatever punishment she had planned.

“Is he in there?” Hunk murmured.

“I can’t tell,” Keith muttered. “Red just feels… kind of amused.”

 _Amused_!? Red was exuding _evilness_ , not amusement!

It didn’t take them long to find Lance, all in all. All Shiro had to do was suggest they search the hangar moments before Keith was circling the paw, eyes falling on Lance. For a moment, he just raised an eyebrow. Lance pouted, eyes wide and pleading. Keith darted forward and grabbed him.

“Got him!” he said loudly.

“I hate you,” Lance muttered, groaning as his friends surrounded him, poking him in the stomach and back for his attention while simultaneously yelling at and reprimanding him. Finally, he was forced to the floor, everyone else standing in a circle around him, looking about ready to kick him in the face if he so much as thought about running away again. He pouted.

“If you don’t tell us your secret willingly we’ll have no choice but to force it out of you,” Allura threatened.

Groaning, Lance settled on just telling his stupid secret. Not that he was in love with Keith, obviously, but his other one, the having lied about being a player one.

And so, with everyone standing around him, looking more annoyed at him than they probably ever had, he told them.

“I’ve never kissed anyone.”

For a moment, silence. And then Pidge kicked him.

“Stop! Lying!” she shouted, punctuating her words with more kicks.

“OW—Pidge! Stop it! I’m not lying!”

“You are!” Hunk insisted, although he did pull Pidge off him, perhaps having pity on the poor shirtless and restrained boy lying curled up on the floor. “Pidge and I could list like, all the girls you’ve kissed and hookups you’ve had.”

“You even tried to kiss me, once,” Allura pointed out. Lance was busy struggling back to his knees without the use of his hands.

“Key word: tried,” said Lance.

“You have to tell us your real secret,” Shiro said, using his Dad Voice.

“That is my real secret!” Lance burst out, ignoring the pink rising up to his cheeks. “I was lying about all those people I said I made out with,” Lance said pleadingly, turning towards Pidge and Hunk. “I was trying to make you guys think I was cool back at the Garrison.”

“That _does_  seem like the kind of secret Lance would have,” Keith said reasonably, and Lance turned to him with a smile.

“See! _Thank you_ , Keith.”

With that, Keith was activating his bayard and cutting Lance free. Lance used his newfound freedom to rub his raw wrists and clamber back to his feet, glaring at everyone in the vicinity.

“Now if you’ll excuse me—”

“Oh no,” said Allura. “We’re going straight to the queen and gaining that alliance.”

Lance at least convinced her to let him put on a shirt and pair of shoes first, but other than that they were immediately on their way, filing out of the castle-ship one after another and yawning towards the palace. The Morinians seemed to be a sort of nocturnal people, the palace still lit up and bustling with activity.

The sleepy paladins gathered in the throne room, where the queen was seated atop the dais.

“Greetings,” she said, lifting a hand as they walked through the entrance.

“To you as well,” answered Allura. “We’ve returned, now that the paladins of Voltron have shared their innermost secrets, to secure your help and friendship in this war against the Galra.”

The queen nodded. “You have certainly tried.”

A pause. “What?”

“You bring with you the scent of untruthfulness,” the queen said simply, her eyes flitting from one paladin to the next. “It seems to emanate most strongly from the blue one.” Her finger was extended, pointed right at Lance.

Allura turned around, glaring at Lance with murderous intent in her eyes. Lance felt him mouth drop open.

“I wasn’t lying!” he protested, gaze flying from one friend to another, all looking at with the same kind of exasperated annoyance etched on their faces. “I swear!”

“Lance, I swear to God—”

“He speaks the truth,” the queen said, speaking over Pidge. “And yet, whichever secret he shared wasn’t his deepest one.”

Lance felt his entire face go red. Surely his secret had been deep _enough_? It’d been completely mortifying to share it, surely he wouldn’t have to go through that again?

“Your resistance to truth stinks up my planet,” said the queen, her eyes concentrated on Lance. “Tell your secret or leave us.”

Lance felt his face fall. He couldn’t do that! Couldn’t cost the entire universe the help of a powerful ally all because of him! It wasn’t fair, but then again, little ever was lately, not in a war.

He swallowed thickly, looking anxiously from one person to the next. Pidge just looked annoyed at him, and Hunk appeared kind of confused. More than anything, Shiro looked disappointed, and Allura was glaring at him as if she expected him to ruin this for all of them. Finally, Keith looked almost bored, simply looking at Lance and raising an eyebrow when he saw Lance looking his way.

With a shaky breath, Lance turned towards the queen. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll tell you.”

He didn’t— _couldn’t_ —look at anyone when he said it. His entire body felt frozen, rooted in place, as the words stumbled from him lips ungracefully. “I’m in love with Keith.”

Abrupt, earsplitting silence followed his admission. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keith go suddenly stiff, his back straightening. He couldn’t bring himself to look at him, couldn’t bring himself to look at _anyone_ , his entire body feeling hot and itchy under his clothes as embarrassment seeped through his veins like maple syrup.

And then, before anyone could say anything, he bolted.

It was incredibly rude—definitely not the sort of thing a paladin of Voltron should’ve done before a queen—but he couldn’t help it. He just twisted on his heels and was peeling out of there before he could even manage to take a breath, his shoes smacking loudly on the marble-esque floors.

Panicked, choked breathing tripped past his lips as he nearly tumbled down the front steps of the palace. His journey seemed nonexistent in his mind, his legs propelling him forward faster than he could ever recall.

He wasn’t even concentrating of where he was running, only aware of where he ended up: in front of the Red lion.

This time, she opened up for him without question, letting him crawl inside her mouth and curl up in the pilot’s chair just like Blue had let him do whenever he was sad (usually when he was missing his family).

“We’re gonna have to run away, girl,” Lance said shakily, his hands gripping his knees, his eyes wide as he stared at his fingers, nails bitten short. “Think we can make it to an abandoned planet?”

Red purred, although she seemed to settle more firmly on her haunches, as if to say that she wasn’t going anywhere. Lance sighed, blinking heavily and resting his cheek on his knee, staring absently out her screens to the room beyond him.

And then he sat up straight, fingers clenched on the arm-rests, his heart beating somewhere in his throat.

“Don’t let him in,” he hissed, staring with wide, horrified eyes as Keith strolled into the hangar, looking unsure of himself. He turned his head up to Red.

“Lance?” he said, voice scratchy from the input of Red’s speakers.

“Do _not_  let him in,” Lance repeated seriously. His palms were sweaty.

Red ignored him, the stupid lion. She got up and moved her head to the floor, as if to open her mouth and _let Keith in_. Lance scrambled out of his chair and shoved his body into the small space under the control panel, holding his breath and praying that Keith would be stupid enough to assume he wasn’t here.

He cursed Red over and over again as her mouth slid open, followed by the sound of shoes climbing the metal ramp inside.

“Lance?” Keith said.

Lance held his breath even harder than before, if that was possible, his face pressed into his knees and his eyes clenched shut. Never before had the idea of having a heart attack or instantaneously combusting seemed like a such good idea.

“Lance. I can see you.”

“I’m not Lance. I’m a ghost.”

“Lance.”

Lance quickly unravelled himself, scooting out from under the control panel and jumping to his feet, a smile on his face.

“I totally lied back in there—thought it’d be funny to trick the queen, you know?” Lance laughed, loud and long and obnoxious.

“She accepted our alliance because of it.”

Lance felt his face fall, panic and embarrassment and a sudden desire to go _home_  and cry into his sister’s arms unravelling in his chest. He forced the smile back onto his face though, laughing again.

“Guess I tricked her really good then,” he said, shrugging possibly the biggest shrug to have ever been shrugged. “I really gotta go, though. I feel a coma coming on, so.” He angled his thumb over his shoulder before stepping to the side, trying to edge around Keith while simultaneously wondering why some almighty being hadn’t just done him the favor of striking him dead already.

Keith rolled his eyes, huffing loudly, before halting Lance’s progress with a hand to his elbow. Lance’s elbow was on fire. He was going to have to beat up Keith for daring to set his skin on fire!

Keith halted him again—his thoughts, this time—when he leaned in close and pressed his lips against Lance’s.

Lance felt his entire body go pliant. His knees seemed to stop working, which explained why his hands flew up, twisting in Keith’s shirt as Keith kissed him softly, his lips pressing against Lance’s, slowly harder and harder.

“What—” Lance managed to mutter, as he gasped for breath, but Keith didn’t let him go on. He pressed back into Lance, pushing him back against the control panel, his hands holding Lance’s face as he suddenly nipped against his lower lip, making his breath hitch somewhere in his chest. Tentatively, he reached up, shoving his hand into Keith’s hair, feeling those thick, soft locks between his fingers and _pulling_.

Finally, Keith pulled away from him, leaving him panting and dazed, his eyes glazed over as he tried to concentrate on the pink, shiny lips right in front of his face.

“What—” Lance tried again, but his voice came out all high-pitched and he had to clear his throat. “What was that for?”

Keith’s cheeks were pink too, but he was smiling, looking totally calm while Lance’s mind was reeling at about a million lightyears a second.

“That was your first kiss, right?”

Lance spluttered something indignant in response, but Keith just grinned, leaning close as if he were about to kiss him again, and Lance found himself shutting up. Keith didn’t kiss him, he just stayed all close like that, his eyes bright and shining.

“And you love me,” Keith said.

Hearing the words out loud, for once not just circling around in his own head, surprised Lance so much that he reached up and clapped a hand over Keith’s mouth. Keith laughed, the sound escaping from between Lance’s fingers, and he reached up and tugged Lance’s hand away in order to lean forward and peck him on the lips once again.

“I love you too,” Keith murmured, in exactly the same way Lance had imagined for so long that for a moment he thought he was dreaming again. But no—he could feel Keith against his finger tips, warm and soft and oh so close.

“I… didn’t even know you weren’t straight,” Lance admitted.

“You would if you’d been listening during our secret telling session,” Keith said, crossing his arms. Lance blinked.

“I was too busy panicking about how to get away with not telling my secret.”

“That much is evident.”

In the end, Lance was pretty glad he hadn’t managed to pray his way into having a heart attack after all.


End file.
